The intentional introduction of impurity atoms that inject free charge carriers into the electronic bands of a host semiconductor at equilibrium, also known as electronic impurity doping, has been essential to the growth and development of semiconductor based technologies including energy technologies such as solar cells, LEDs, and thermoelectrics. Ideally, doping does not modify the electronic or physical structure of a semiconductor, but only changes its ability to conduct electrons or holes (negative or positive charge). In a bulk semiconductor, addition of impurity atoms can result in a shallow donor level below the conduction band and when ionized can lead to a shift of the Fermi level towards the conduction band, producing an n-type semiconductor. Ionization of a shallow acceptor level above the valence band, on the other hand, can shift the Fermi-level towards the valence band, producing a p-type semiconductor. Traditional methods of electronic impurity doping bulk semiconductors, including Si and GaAs, often involve techniques such as growth addition, high temperature ion diffusion, and ion implantation. However, reliable methods for controlling impurity doping within quantum-confined semiconductors are not readily available for a large range of semiconductor nanocrystal systems.